


Agape

by Sunshine_Hunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just fluff I guess, M/M, i was inspired by agape by Nicholas britell while writing this so listen to that plz, the song is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: “What is on your mind, my little lion?”Hunk and Ryan are driving their way home. They talk a little





	Agape

Clouds was floating in the sky; color mix of orange and pink made the clouds look like cotton. It was a warm summer day. The car was driving in a stabile speed beside the shimmering sea. Hunk´s hair was dancing in the air, since he was leaning against the car window. He had let his hair grow out after the war with the Galra was over. Beside him sat Ryan, focusing driving the car. The sunset was giving Ryan´s dark skin a golden look. One of Hunk´s favorite song was playing in the, which made this moment even more special.

 

Hunk couldn’t help himself but stare at his boyfriend.

 

It took Hunk and Ryan three years before they started to date, Hunk didn’t even realize is feeling for Ryan two months before Ryan asked him out. Hunk had been together with Ryan almost in two years and he loved every single moment of it.

 

Ryan made eye contact with his eyes, before he broke out in a small smile. Hunk leaned up from the window, and closer to the other man. He laid a hand on Ryan´s and gave it a small squeeze.

 

“What is on your mind, my little lion?”

 

Hunk got a little red at that nickname. Two years being together with his boyfriend, the nicknames Ryan had for Hunk made Hunk feel like it was their first time together.

 

“You know what this song name is?” Hunk had asked, even though he knew the answer. He didn’t excpect Ryan to know, and Ryan knew it from the look he had on his face.

“Nope.”

 

“The song name is Agape by Nicholas Britell. He made the song for the movie “ _If the Beale Street Could Talk”_ , which we have to watch when we come home.”

 

“Anything for you, my love.”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes, but the nickname made him blush. “Anyway, agape is a Christian love, a distinct from erotic love or emotional affection.  Agape love is the highest level of love.” Hunk was slowly stroking his lover´s hand. “The word has different meaning in different context. Even though I’m not a believer, the word has an impact on me.” He looked out to the sky, he watching as the clouds was passing over the car.

 

“The first time I listened to this song, I was overwhelmed of the feeling of joy and love. It reminded me of the special moments I hold dear to my heart. Like the ones where I wake up to see your face first in the morning, or when you cuddle with me after a long day of work.” Hunk took Ryan´s hand in his own as he turned his attention over to Ryan. “It reminds me of our love.” He saw Ryan´s small smile turns into a genuine, warm smile. Small wrinkles formed around his mouth and his eyes softened.

 

Ryan gave a small squeeze to Hunk´s hand. The sky had darkened, and the temperature grew cold, yet Ryan felt more warmth now than he did before.

 

“I love you, my sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of Hunkade head canons on my Tumblr but this is the first time I ever posted it on my ao3 so I hope you've enjoyed it <33
> 
> Check out my Tumblr if you want <33 - thesunshine-hunk


End file.
